Poison Love
by YukiOkami1107
Summary: The Taisho gang has finally been completed. Sesshomaru fighting with himself, but after a near death experience with his true mate, he stops fighting and tries to get his feisty gun slinger back. Aiko feels disgusted with herself for doing what she did, but after a gang war explodes, truths become know, a traitor is known, will love conquer all, or will it become poisoned?
1. A Dark Homecoming

**I do not own Inuyasha, just Aiko. I do hope you enjoy this story.**

Chapter 1

Aiko smiled at her friends as they walked back to the car. They had gotten off the plane this morning and Kagome suggested that they go shopping. Aiko agreed immediately, wanting to delay meeting him. They stopped by many stores and even a lingerie shop. The girls getting many new clothes and enjoying being back home. Kagome and Sango were also ecstatic about finally seeing their boyfriends, Aiko just glad that she was home and her best friends happy. Before the trio left Aiko was engaged, but on the day she was leaving the man she was to be married broke off the engagement. Her heart had been shattered.

"I can't wait to see Inuyasha," Kagome smiled with glee. Kagome was Aiko's sister, though she's adopted, Kagome never treated her like an outsider. When they were younger the two were inseparable, and as they grew up they still were attached to the hip.

"I know, I hope Miroku hasn't been too perverted while I was gone," Sango chimed in. This is Sango and she became the two sister's best friend when they started high school and since then the trio was always together. They trained together and now they killed together.

"Don't worry I bet they missed you guys like crazy," Aiko smiled as they all laughed. They had been gone for 5 years on a "business" trip, for the Taisho gang. The boss man had asked Aiko to go overseas to see about expanding. It took 5 years to accomplish their task and finally they were back home. Aiko was watching the sky as it started to turn colors, and she couldn't help but to think of him.

"Um, Aiko," Kagome looked a little worried. Aiko had a look of sadness in her eyes and Kagome didn't like that. She knew about everything and how hurt Aiko was when she left. She also knew the whore Kagura that had taken Aiko's love from her. Aiko wiped her eyes and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome," Aiko placed her hand on her shoulder with a smile, "I'll be fine, besides I also want to see everyone." She smiled as she walked ahead of the group. Aiko didn't want to worry her friends so she kept up her brave face until she was alone. Sango and Kagome looked at each other with sadness, they knew she was still hurting, but she hid behind her tough act and guns.

"Hey Aiko," Sango called but was interrupted by a dark chuckle. A group of thugs started to surround the group of girls and they quickly recognized that the gang was a rival.

"Well if it isn't the three assassins," a man stepped out in front of them. They are glared at the man and soon they found themselves surrounded.

"Who are you?" Aiko asked deadly calm. She was already reaching for her guns and knew the other two were thinking the same. She wasn't quite happy with the fact that as soon as they got home they had to settle matters, but that's what she signed up for.

"If it isn't the ice queen herself, I heard your prince left you all alone. Must have realized how worthless you were," the leader laughed and the rest of the group followed suit. Aiko hadn't shown any emotions, but it felt like a stab to the heart. But Kagome had enough, she hated when people insulted her friends and family.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kagome yelled, with murder in her eyes, "a piece of shit like you needs to understand that we scrap crap like you from under out boot." Sango was grinning like a mad man, while Kagome's looks could kill. Aiko on the other hand was doubled over laughing her ass off. She knew this was going to be an easy fight, but she hated weak men who thought they were the shit.

"What the fuck is your problem bitch," the man yelled pulling out his gun and pointing it at Aiko. She wiped her eyes of her tears and looked up at the man. He was shaking as he pointed his gun; the others also had their guns trained on the three girls. Aiko knew this man was weak and made killing him all the more boring.

"Hehe my problem," Aiko took a step towards the leader, "is the pathetic creature in front of me that thinks his demon nature could beat a couple of humans." The leader shakes with fear and anger and fires a shot, which misses. Then shit hit the fan. Kagome and Sango had their weapons drawn, Kagome with her crossbow, and Sango with a broad sword. Aiko pulled her double guns and begins killing people left and right. The leader ran off towards the alleyway thinking he could run.

"Kagome, Sango hold them off, I'm going after the piece of shit," Aiko yelled as she ran off after the leader. The two girls nodded and Aiko started off towards the alley. As she turned the corner another shot rang out and pain spread threw her abdomen. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. Aiko made sure to never have anyone hear her scream or cry again.

"I guess the ice queen does bleed," the leader laughs and points the gun at Aiko's head, "time to die, princess." Aiko just laughs and with inhuman speed kicked the gun from his hands, breaking his hand. He dropped like a rock, screaming, as Aiko points the gun between his eyes.

"See you in hell," Aiko's face blank, but her eyes held sadness. BANG!

After Aiko ran after the leader, Kagome and Sango finished the last of the rival gang. They both sighed in relief and smiled at each other.

"Whoa, that was a work out," Sango smiled as she wiped her blade of blood. Kagome smiled and was going around pulling arrows from bodies, when they heard chuckles. They both turned and pointed their weapons at the sound only to smile brightly.

"Well, I guess we weren't needed," Miroku smiled at the now blushing Sango. Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms.

"I've missed you Inuyasha," Kagome buried her face in his chest. He just wrapped his arm around her and smiled. Then Kagome hugged Miroku and Inuyasha nodded at Sango. After their little hug fest, the boys looked around for the other member of their group.

"Hey where is Zuki-chan?" Inuyasha sniffed the air, smelling her nearby. He smelled something was off, but couldn't quite get the smell through all of the blood.

"She's chasing after the leader," Sango said waving her hand in the direction of the alley. Then they heard gun fire, at first no one thought anything of it, until Inuyasha caught the scent of Aiko's blood.

"I smell blood," Inuyasha sniffed the air hoping he wasn't smelling what he thought he was smelling.

"Uh, bro there's blood everywhere," Miroku looked at Inuyasha confused. But Sango and Kagome looked from Inuyasha to the alleyway. They were worried about Aiko though they knew she was half demon, no one else knew.

"No, I smell…" but before he finished Aiko rounded the corner. She smiled as she leaned against the wall, her hand pressed against stomach. Her face was pale and she looked like she was going to faint at any moment.

"Hey guys…didn't expect…to…see," Aiko's vision blurred and her world when black. Inuyasha watched as Aiko began to fall and he was by her side before she hit the ground. Kagome was hysterical as she was trying to figure out why she fainted. She always promised she would take care of Aiko and she didn't know what to do when stuff like this happened. Then Kagome saw blood flowing from Aiko's waist, and started to freak out.

"Oh my god she's bleeding, Inuyasha," Kagome held her hand against the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Sango came up to look at her face, it was pale and she looked green. She didn't like the way Aiko's breathing was so iritic.

"She looks like she's been poisoned," Sango was worried, and Kagome was looking from Aiko's face to the others as tears streamed down her face. Everyone was worried about Aiko, but Kagome knew is that if Aiko was poisoned then only one person could save her.

"Let's get her to the house and I'll call the doctor to meet us there," Miroku said while everyone ran towards the car. As they got in the car, and drove off Inuyasha was debating on calling his brother.

"Hey Miroku…" Inuyasha watched as Miroku nodded to continue, "should I call…" but was cut off by Sango's glare. She knew that they should call the boss about what happened, but was uncertain of how Aiko would react.

"Sango we have to call him," it was Kagome that spoke. Sango huffed and turned away from her friend. She turned to Inuyasha with a sad smile and he just nodded. Aiko moaned and moved closer to Inuyasha. She whispered one word.

 **Comments are very welcome. Negative and positives criticism are greatly recommended. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter another one will hopefully be on its way. ^_^**


	2. A Revelation

**Sorry for taking so long with the next chapter.**

 ** _bold italics are Sesshomaru's beast talking_**

 _italics is sesshomaru's thoughts_

 **I hope you Enjoy this Chapter.**

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru was feeling a little on edge, though his face never showing his emotions, his beast was feeling restless. Sesshomaru knew why, and he wished she had called him. Kagome was the one that informed him about their arrival, and his beast whimpered when he heard her in the background. Now, he was working threw paperwork, trying to keep his mind off of Aiko, when a knock was heard. He was disappointed when he smelled who was on the other side.

"Enter," his voice cold, but he had to put up with it, even if it was all formality. The door opened and a female demon with short brown hair walked in. She wore a skimpy black dress with red stilettos. Sesshomaru hated how slutty she was.

"Hello my mate," she cooed seductively, only making Sesshomaru growl with anger. He hated when she thought that he liked her and he hated it when he broke the news to Aiko. As Aiko was leaving for America, Sesshomaru had to break the engagement with Aiko for his father's choice. He watched as her heart shattered and her once bright eyes dulled, and he became nothing but a hollow person. Nothing made him happy anymore and when he heard Aiko was finally back, there was hope blossoming in his chest.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru's eyes where tinted red, "I told you never to call me that." Kagura stepped back, but smiled and walked behind his desk and sat on his lap.

"You're being so mean, Sesshy poo," she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss his neck, "and we had such a good time last night." Sesshomaru's beast didn't appreciate this female near him when his true mate was so near. Sesshomaru growled and picked up Kagura. She giggled thinking he was going to do something naughty when he pushed her away. She looked disappointed and was about to ask why when the phone rang.

"Hello," Sesshomaru asked showing a blank face. Kagura was trying to play with his ear, but Sesshomaru growled and pushed her away. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest trying to emphasizing her breasts, but Sesshomaru could care less.

"Hey, bro we met up with the girls, but there seemed to be complications," Inuyasha said a little hesitant. Sesshomaru didn't know why but he didn't like the sound of that. **_Mate in trouble?_** His beast was worried. _I don't know._ Sesshomaru rarely spoke to his other half and it was usually when his beast emotions where high.

"What kind of complications?" Sesshomaru growled making Kagura step back in fear. He wasn't happy when things went south and he knew something was wrong. It didn't help when his stupid brother was taking his time to explain which was making him more agitated.

"Well," Inuyasha was a little scared to tell his brother that Aiko was in mortal danger. Inuyasha knew that Aiko was Sesshomaru's true mate, and he was ordered to keep her as safe as possible in his place. He wasn't off to a good starts. Kagome then grabbed the phone from Inuyasha and talked fast. Kagome also knew this was going to be a bad situation.

"Sesshomaru its Kagome, we got jumped by a rival gang, every one of them was killed but Aiko was shot with a poisoned bullet," Kagome took in a big breath and waited for a reply. Sesshomaru was speechless as his eyes flickered from red to gold. Sesshomaru was furious, that anyone would think of hurting his future mate. He breathed through his nose and tried calming down the rage that was his beast. **_Kill! Blood! Must make sure mate is alright._**

"Which gang?" Sesshomaru could feel his beast wanting out and he could smell the fear rolling off Kagura. He enjoyed bring fear to the whore and it also just had his beast that much closer to coming out. He heard the phone being pasted when a whimper was heard. Sesshomaru felt his heart hammering in his chest; he needed his mate here now.

"The Spider gang," was all Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru had broken the phone with his strength and was walking towards the infirmary to make sure his mate was alright. Kagura was about to ask what happened, when he growled at her.

"Move," Sesshomaru's voice barely audible, with his beast so close to breaking through. Kagura backed away in fear and then Sesshomaru left the room. He made his way through the house, as people moving out of the way, they knew something bad had happened. As he walked pass a set of doors Sesshomaru's father walked out to see him storming down towards the infirmary.

"Son? What happened?" Taisho asked as he kept pace with his angry son. He could feel his son's beast trying to break the surface and had a feeling it had to do with Aiko. Taisho knew Aiko was Sesshomaru's mate like Izayoi was his, but to further the Taisho line he needed an heir that was pure demon, or that's what the Council members wanted. Taisho wasn't very happy about making his son sad, but those old farts had most of the power so he couldn't do anything.

"That Naraku sent his goons to attack the girls," Sesshomaru practically growled saying that man's name. Nakraku had tried to get the Taisho territory for some time now, but couldn't because Sesshomaru was too powerful and smart for the half demon. **_Kill him! Mate must stay safe._**

"So, the girls are perfectly trained to deal with a few thugs, so why are you so upset son?" Taisho didn't like that Naraku had sent his group to deal with their most trained assassins, he was either stupid to think he could win or he was after something else.

"The bullets were poisoness and one hit Aiko," Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as his fangs grew larger. Taisho realized why he was so upset, his true mate was in danger and he wasn't there to keep her safe. Also if she was poisoned there was a big chance she could die and that was probably the worst thing to happen. Mates usually die if their other half dies, but for an unmated pair the other mate would usually go on a rampage and destroy everything in his path. They are only stopped when someone kills him, it's very sad.

"Son…" Taisho was trying to stop him from doing something bad, but Sesshomaru pushed him away. He didn't want anyone to stop him, all he needed was to get to his mate and make sure she's safe. Then after he made sure Aiko was safe he was going to get rid of that slut Kagura and talk to the Council about Aiko. Sesshomaru stocked off and growled as he walked through the doors the infirmary.

"If she dies," Sesshomaru looked back with red eyes, "I'll kill everyone who prevented me from saving her, starting with the Council."

 **please comment and review. Good or bad.**


End file.
